The Legend Of Spyro A New Beginning
by deathman9999
Summary: Futanari and gay
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Boyfriends I do not own Spyro and anybody else don't worry there is a female cynder out there in the story probably next chapter**

Spyro and his boyfriend Cynder were teenagers they know that they are dragons and they are playing around in the swamp till their 12 inch dicks get hard they don't have parents so they don't know why this is happening they said what is happening to our dicks then a thought clouded spyros mind what if we put our hands on our dicks said spyro well okay lets try it cynder said they put their hands on their cocks this is amazing they both said as they were jerking eachother off cynder thought of face fucking spyro what if we put them in our mouths said cynder that wouldn't be a bad idea said spyro so spyro started sucking cynders dick how are you so good at this cynder said as spyro was sucking cynders dick cynder put a finger inside of spyros ass i wonder what would happen if i put it in there but im not doing that till youre done sucking me off said cynder spyro decided he was done and shoved cynders mouth onto his dick youre good as a dom said spyro and you're not bad as a sub said cynder cynder kept sucking spyro cynder got himself off of spyro and turned around knowing what was coming next you ready said spyro as ill ever be said cynder spyro thrust his dick into cynder loving how cynders ass felt cynder couldnt believe how good it felt to be fucked by spyro this feels sooo good don't stop i love cock take me spyro cynder said im trying said spyro then cynder trying his best to keep it all in so he could also fuck spyro then spyro said turn around then spyro fucking him in missionary style oh my god this is even better in this position said cynder as they fucked spyro kissed cynder and kept fuckning him until he felt something coming out of his dick im cumming spyro said spryo came into cynders ass cynder had a feeling he had to keep the cum inside like taking a piss he was right with spyro panting from the rough fuckning he just gave cynder then cynder from behind plowed his dick into spyro cynder kept thrusting in and out then all of a sudden he picked up spyro and fucked him whilst picking him up oh my god why does this feel better now when someone is being picked up said spyro as cynder fucked spyro he felt something it took him longer im cumming said cynder but he came so did spyro several times you can tell someone is submissive when they cum multiple times cynder said cynder being the dominant one in the relationship wanted to do one more sex act before they went to sleep and it was the one where spyro extends his legs like his is going to suck his dick then cynder sat on top of his ass and legs then in this new position cynder put his dick inside of spyro then cynder put spyros dick inside of himself they gave into their sexual desires they could not stop fucknig spyro just sat there while he thrusted his dick up into cynder while cynder shoving his dick down into spyro while bouncing on spyros dick they both loved what they discovered today and decided that they would stay together forever they thought one day theyll get married husband and husband they wondered as they both came into their asses at the same time.

**End of chapter 1 i will also do sonic mario crash family guy american dad.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Cynder**

Spyro and Cynder woke up from them fucking each other last night cynder woke up first looked out from the bushes and saw a female version of himself they are both black dragons but he did not know she was female the female cynder has a strapon then spyro wakes up what are you doing said spyro just checking out this hot dude wanna fuck him cynder said totally said spyro they came up to her and said hey female Cynder said hello cynder assumed they were gay because of their erections and of how they kept staring at her strapon the strapon was covering the pussy really well the strapon is camouflage it matches the color of a dragons skin cynder uses the strapon to lure gay guys into them getting fucked by her this strapon is special in which she needs to either be fucked or fuck people 100 times to become a futanari dragon she is at 98 and she was lucky to find 2 guys here to fuck them or to be fucked by them it's her dream to become a futanari dragon my dream is finally coming true cynder thought so you guys wanna see me put both your dicks in my mouth cynder said they shoved their dicks into her mouth feeling both their dicks rubbing as they mixed with saliva how is he so good at this they replied how cynder wanted to laugh at the thought of them thinking that she's a guy they pulled out from her mouth so you want us to double stuff you in the ass they replied she has taking 2 dicks before in the pussy she thought 2 dicks in the ass shouldn't be that bad right I want you to take me in the ass right now cynder said gladly they replied they both thrusted into cynder feeling her ass and their dicks rubbing together they felt like cumming right there this is better than I imagined they all said they wouldn't stop thrusting and then they came were cumming they said after they pulled out of cynder and then the female cynder started transforming into a 12-inch dick futanari dragon finally I'm a futanari she said how did this happen they replied in shock I actually had on a strapon I didn't actually have a dick I tricked you too into fucking me it camouflages onto my skin so a futanari is both genders they said yep the strapon has an ability to let you fuck or be fucked by 100 people before it happens so I've lured guys to me before with it she replied so wanna make an anal train she said wtf is that they said unquestioningly it's where you put one dick in someone's ass and then the person in the middle puts their dick inside the third person's ass this will all be our first time doing it so I'm excited she exclaimed let's try it the gay couple replied so cynder pushed his dick into the futanari cynder then pushed her dick into spyro this is the best sex we will ever have they replied being in the middle is the best getting to feel a dick inside my ass and my dick inside another dragons ass it's amazing she exclaimed this has to be our favorite sex position they said I'm cumming said cynder so am I said cynder were cumming theg both said so wanna join us they said sure she said well looks like we found a new dom we sure did they said **and cyder joined the gay couple as they veutured through the swamp meanwhile at the temple **flame and futanari ember got taught flame breath from ignitus then they transformed ember sucked flane and ignitus dont worry this will ware off when we stop having sex he said then they made an anal train ember fucked ignitus plowed into flame they came then the futanari Male couple shoved their dicks into ignitus they came and flame flew off to dantes freezer and ember hid till the 4 see them at tall plains


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Ignitus**

Cynder looked at her new futanari body damn I look good she thought Cynder and the gay couple ventured through the swamp and saw Ignitus I've been expecting you I am a guardian 1 of 4 but they have been captured and left at different places by evil forces I need to teach you how to breathe fire and you must save them he said how do we save them they replied you need to breathe fire I will teach you and how to fly he said let's do this they replied they breathed fire at the dummies now use your fury he said the fury has an unwanted side effect they used the fury and they were at amazed at how much power the fury gave off then they started transforming what is happening they replied they changed into dragons the size of the guardian so now they are as tall as ignitus then they noticed that their dicks grew longer and thicker now their dicks were 24 inches as ignitus also got horny and even more horny realizing that cynder is a futanari right now we want to fuck your ass they said well get to that later said ignitus first let's have cynder suck on our cocks boys he said so cynder sucked on all three of the boys cocks how am I getting all of this in my mouth she though the dragons loved the feeling of rubbing their cocks together mixed with saliva and they also wondered how is she so good at this she pulled off of them and they made an anal train cynder thrusted into cynder then cynder plowed into ignitus and ignitus rammed into spyro and he felt ashamed at how he isn't fucking anyone not just yet and this is what he gets for being submissive once again on the end of getting fucked in the anal train but he knew he was going to fuck ignitus one way or another cynder couldn't stop feeling so good she loved being in the middle feeling both her being fucked and fucking someone was the greaest thing she ever felt then they all came panting from cumming so much with this new found power their dicks grew hard again wanting to put their dicks inside of ignitus so when does this ware off they said when were done having sex then you'll go back to normal he said we want to put our dicks in your ass they said all 3 of them? He questioned yes they replied so the gay couple spyro cynder and futanari cynder shoved their dicks into ignitus ass they could not contain themselves when they felt their dicks rubbing and thrusting together ingnitus thought this was a bad idea as he felt a lot more pain than usual because he never felt a futanari dick before while the others kept thrusting in his ass they wondered when they would stop having sex sure they loved the new powers they have just discovered but they want to go back to normal size guys don't stop take me he said were trying they replied then they came were cumming inside him at the same time they went back to normal size and they flew off to Dante's Freezer to save volteer meanwhile at the temple ember got taught electric breath by volteer see they are going to save a decoy volteer ember transformed ember sucked both of the dragons cocks then they made an anal train ignitus fucked ember plowed into volteer then they came ember and ignitus shoved their dicks into volteer they came and ember flew to tall plains to wait for the dragons to arrive


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Dante's Freezer sorry for the 4-day delay I had a lot to think about for this one**

So the spyro cynder and futanari cynder flew off to Dante's Freezer they landed and then they saw a frozen soldier what is that said cynder it looks like a - ahhh they said as it came unfrozen and attacked the dragons and they fought it off then they saw a dragon named Flame on the ground just lying there not moving what do we do they shouted splash water on him said futanari cynder the new name for futanari cynder is now futanari cynder flame awoke where am i he said who are you he said we saved you they said now we need you to help us they said i just got ambushed by monkeys they took me out he said so you already know about the crisis they said yes he said great then you will join us they said yes i will he said they went into a cave took out monkeys and then they saw the ice king they used their fury they made futanari cynder suck their cocks putting all 4 in her mouth they loved the feeling of their cocks rubbing together mixed with cynders spit then they made an anal train with the ice king then cynder thrusted into futanari cynder plowed into flame shoved into ice king rammed into spyro and spyro had to wait his turn to fuck ice king flame could not help but feel so good getting fucked in the ass while also fucking someone flame and cynder could not explain why being in the middle is best but you could see it on their faces then they all came then all 4 dragons shoved their dicks into ice kings ass they could not comprehend how much better it felt when they did this they just loved feeling all their dicks thrusting together then they came with ice king defeated they saved Volteer and went back to the temple volteer taught them lightning they used their fury and futanari cynder started sucking on all 5 cocks at once they wanted to cum right their because all of the rubbing from their dicks made it harder to hold it in then they made an anal train cynder fucked futanari cynder thrusted into flame plowed into ignitus shoved into volteer rammed into spyro they loved what this feeling gave off spyro just felt ashamed and dissapointed in himself for always being at the end and not fucking someone till they all came then they all put their 5 dicks inside of volteer he screamed at the pain and pleasure he felt while they kept inside him and agains their dicks they all came and spyro cynder futanari cynder and flame flew and landed at Tall Plains


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Tall Plains**

They fought off a bunch off rock golems and found a dragon trapped in a cage by monkeys we need to save her they shouted they killed the monkeys and freed the dragon thank you she replied and yes I know about the crisis she said I made it so all 5 dragons can learn all of the abilities my name is Ember she said and she is a futanari so that means you will join us right they said yes more of us means more trouble for the evil forces and If you couldn't tell I'm a futanari she said they were shocked that now they were not traveling with one but two futanari dragons oh these boys were so lucky to find these futa dragons they crossed a bridge and saw the stone guardian that captured Cyril they used their fury then Futanari cynder and ember sucked on all 4 dicks both of them having 2 in their mouths futanari cynder was finally relieved to have even less dicks in her mouth and ember shocked that she jumped to it right away you must be used to this she said yeah I am the most I had was 4 she said really she replied if you figured it out already before you guys came here me ignitus and volteer had sex then I went here by myself and here we are she said the same thing happened to me and ignitus flame said that's how I ended up at dantes freezer me and ignitus had sex before i came there then they made an anal train cynder fucked futanari cynder thrusted into flame plowed into ember shoved into stone guardian rammed into spyro then they came all 5 dragons plowed their into stone guardians ass the thrusting against their dicks was too much they came saved cyril and went back to the temple to learn ice breath they transformed and made futanari cynder and ember suck on their cocks 3 in each mouth ember wondered how she is doing this and even wondered more on how cynder took 4 at once she is so good at this she thought filled with jealousy she wanted to be as good as cynder so she copied what cynder was doing and she was getting the reaction from cynder sucking her 3 cocks now I am as good as cynder she thought anal train cynder fucked futanari cynder thrusted into flame plowed into ember shoved into ignitus rammed into volteer mated cyril fucked spyro they came then all 7 dragons shoved all of their 7 dicks into cyrils ass they loved the feeling even more with their dicks thrusting together they came and flew off to munitions forge **And I updated chapters 2 and 3 at the end back at the temple you will see what happened to flame and ember how they ended up at the temple and how flame was left at dantes freezer and how ember got left at tall plains**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Munitions Forge**

When the 5 heroes arrived at munitions forge they looked at boyzitbig the volcano ready to explode they traveled through and saw a little train after they saw the conductor make his next move they got on the little train they all tried their best but they almost got run over by steam the train and the tiny car went into the lava they went through more of the volcano why are we always too late flame asked even we don't know that question the others said they met back up with the conductor and defeated him then with terrador freed he said you 5 must be the dragons that have been stoping this evil crisis yes they shouted well now that you freed me we must get out of here he said agreed they said then the dark master malefor came down from the sky go back to the temple ill call for help he said then ignitus attacked malefor the 5 heroes watched as ignitus and malefor went down to the ground they all flew back to the temple its our fault ignitus needed us most and we failed him they said you did not fail him everyone has a fear and everyone overcomes and master that fear and i believe you five are ready to master that fear and defeat malefor and rescue ignitus he said he taught them earth breath then they transformed futanari cynder and futanari ember sucked on their cocks 3 in each mouth they all came in their mouths then they made an anal train cynder fucked futanari cynder thrusted into flame shoved into ember rammed into volteer plowed into cyril mated terrador fucked spyro after we bring ignitus back i can't wait to fuck him agian said spyro agreed they all replied the thought of getting back ignitus and them fucking him again got them even harder then they came then all 7 dragons shoved all their dicks into terradors ass the rubbing from all of their dicks got them even harder they couldn't stop thinking of ignitus coming back to fuck them they came and the 5 dragons flew off to malefore's castle at the concurrent skies


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Concurrent Skies Convexity and Finale**

They landed at the castle and shocked in awe at the size of it its huge they said we need to hurry and save ignitus said spyro they went through and fought off the last of the apes then they saw the electric king and destroyed him malefor swooped in and tried to grab them but he failed and waited at the top they made to the elevator and made it to the top you 5 destroy the crystal quickly ignitus said not so fast said malefor run guys said ignitus no this time we fight they all said this should be fun said malefor he knocked them out with his tail and took the crystal and flew through the portal of convexity the 5 dragons flew through and ready for the final battle they tried their best but when malefor used his fury they shot a new type of breath they have never seen or used before called Aether they used it and transformed futanari cynder and futanari ember sucked on their cocks 2 in each mouth they came cynder fucked futanari cynder thrusted into flame plowed into futanari ember shoved into malefor rammed into spyro they came they all 5 heroes shoved their dicks into malefors ass they came and pushed him off the ledge he is going to be falling for a long time then they saw a dragon who was purple just like the color of the new power so they rescued the Aether guardian and they escaped the portal now they don't lose their powers and they keep the new power they just discovered im sorry i failed us all said ignitus it wasn't just you we all failed said cyril lets just be gracious that these 5 dragons reunited all of us together ignitus said well we rescued a guardian they said really they shoued yes an aether guardian he can teach us the new power we discovered in our last battle they said well then i need to stay here forever like the rest of you convexius said yes you do gald we have another guardian joining our clan ignitus said yes i am glad to join you too convexius said then they transformed cynder fucked futanari cynder thrusted into flame plowed into futanari ember shoved into ignitus rammed into volteer mated cyril fucked terrador plowed into convexius rammed into spyro they came then all 9 dragons shoved all of their cocks into convexius ass the rubbing and thrusting was too much they came then that night spyro looked into the sky and the other 4 said see anything spyro no bad i got a bad feeling he said so do we they said then they went to sleep until the legend of spyro the eternal night

**That is it for a new beginning and now i will be working on the eternal night that one is going to be interesting now the dreams will still happen but it will be all 5 dragons sharing the same dream they still have the 5 powers but now they will all learn Poison Shadow Fear and Wind all of cynders elements from dawn of the dragon a fun fact in a new beginning water was going to be one of the elements but then they replaced it with ice and it is never mentioned seen or introduced**


End file.
